mysticguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Matriarch
Matriarch :This is a level 35 [[:Category:Normal Guardians|'rock type']] boss guardian with 2317-2618 HP2317 HP at trainer level 13. It must be beaten in the quest The Big One. It is the boss form of Boalder (the final evolution of the Clayper which can be found in The Worm's Lair too). :Located at The Worm's Lair Moves: : : : :? Matriarch's Strategies: *against - spams *against - spams *against other types - until stunned and then *against - spams *against - spams Strategies: Strategy 1: :It is strong advised that you do not use a normal type agaisnt the Matriach due to the fact that it will most probably die in 2-3 moves (Matriarch is rock type). So instead try and use a water type that knows the move Drip (all water guardians learn this move), a Turtli, Tad, Murray, and/or TskTsk are recommended due to their high special attack. If you know a fire type that knows Piercing Flame, send it out first and use it to lower the Matriarchs special defence for the other guardians. Then you can choose to send out a rock type (if you have one) to use Sand Storm and lower its accuracy or a water type to use the super effective drip to lower its special defence even more. From here the Matriarch should be at a low amount of health and taking lots of damage, continue using Drip and other moves to beat the Matriarch. Strategy 2: I was able to defeat the Matriarch (at lvl 13 but doesn't really matter) using only 2 guardians, a Deerite lvl 29 and a Whirlin lvl 28. I didn't use potions but it can help to get an easier fight. It is important to notice that these 2 are upgraded through trainer tokens though. I began with Deerite. Its high hp allowed me to use a few times Sandstorm, to be able to lower the Matriarch's accuracy. At this point she will spam Crystal storm. I switched before Deerite was defeated and went on Whirlin. The key here is that Matriarch will begin to use impale, with a low attack. She will never switch to Crystal storm. It can be hard to keep your Whirlin alive, perhaps a few uses of Wind dodge can help if you're not confident. Thus the strategy is more than simple: keep spaming Wind trap. Quickly the Matriarch won't be able to do any damage, thus even when impale stuns your guardian it's nothing important. Keep using Wind trap a few times to ensure even critical hits won't hurt your guardian (or a few Wind dodge, as you wish) and then switch to damage dealing skills. Storm can help lower again her accuracy to delay the stunned turns. At this point your can use any guardian to deal with her, she's like a helpless baby. It's even possible to use only 1 Whirlin to beat her, but it needs to be really good and a bit higher level (or with use of a defense potion) Compared to the Yeti, this "ultimate" guardian is really simple to beat. Strategy 3: I recommend that you to use medium and large potions and bring few water bomb or scrolls.Then use a firstomp,Zilly and a lv.31 Plodder which he learns a petrify.Be careful on any element guardian mostly it will use petrify then crystal storm(dealing very high damage)The recommended guardians are water guardian that will learn drip and whirlin are strongly reccomended in these battle.in whirlin's turn i be carefull when he spams impale. don't worry any guardians will be your backoff unless they are in high level.I continue using cyclone and any stunning attacks(not normal stunning attacks).Before that the best deal is to use large attack potion then scroll to definite high damage than his Crystal Storm or something the great thing is to use defense potion(9-10 times) to all facing guardians now if she will attack a move the results is 0 now use a thing like Drip and any move she is done. Strategy 4: I beat the Matriarch with only 1 guardian.a lvl 31 Whirlin.First,Spam Wind trap.Once she does no damage u can use wind blast (if u have it if not only cost 15 tt) or wind axe ,from here on its very easy.